Cabinets on the market in general meet the basic aesthetic and pragmatic demands, but not necessarily the general demand for convenience. Illumination is apparently one problem. Cabinets are common furniture in homes and offices, but most cabinets do not come with illumination equipment, or if they do, they tend to be much more expensive or the mechanical and electrical design of the illumination equipment is so inadequate that it is easily damaged and is inconvenient to use.
From the observation of the inventor, most products on the market do not meet performance standards or still have much room for improvement. Thus, in consideration of the drawbacks of products on the market, the inventor has given every effort to research and develop a new product to improve current products.